This invention relates to refuse collection and more particularly to a vehicle for receiving, compacting, storing and ejecting refuse.
In some prior devices of this type, a tailgate has been utilized which had a lower bottom portion extending forwardly into the storage chamber to form a floor. When the tailgate was pivotally raised rearwardly during refuse ejection, the refuse tended to spill sideways alongside the vehicle. Such spillage is not desirable, especially when dumping into an incinerator pit or garbage barge.
The present invention solves the above problem and eliminates the need for the tailgate extension, while still permitting full ejection of the load from the storage chamber.
Broadly in accordance with the invention, the compacting platen is provided with a normal stroke for compaction of refuse, and also with a repositioned extended stroke for ejection of the refuse, while the actual position and length of stroke of the compaction cylinder rod remains the same in both instances. This eliminates the need for a compaction cylinder of extra length to accommodate the refuse ejection cycle.
More specifically, a guide is mounted to the forward side of the platen and includes an elongated longitudinal track means terminating at each end in a locking device. The compaction cylinder rod is connected to the guide so that it is shiftable along the track means and is selectively locked at one of the locking devices. When the rod is locked at the rearward end of the guide track means, extension of the rod provides the normal compaction stroke of the platen. When the rod is locked at the forward end of the guide track means, extension of the rod provides the extended platen stroke.